A Vampire's One Desire
by spirit-mage-234
Summary: From the moment he laid eyes on her, he desired her, driven by lust and greed in order to claim her purity. They say vampires have no souls, but was Battousai really driven by lust to claim Kaoru as his own? Twin-shot.


**A Vampire's One Desire - Chapter One: Seduction**

**_Disclaimer: -Yawn- You know the drill. No own._**

**Warnings: Sexual content (consensual sex), reference to violence, langauge**

Darkness of the corridor engulfed the figure of a young woman wearing the only sign of light versus the dark on her as she walked with haste. She had a calm exterior amongst her young body, as if she were just going on a pleasant walk. But she knew that this was anything but, since she was walking down one of the hundreds of dark hallways in this monstrous castle, toward the room of a man that she was acquinted with very well. She caught her breathe as she continued to walk, but clutched her chest.

'Why do I feel that this meeting, will change everything?' the voice in Kaoru's thoughts told her.

It was the dusk of the first day of her seventeenth year as Kaoru made her way down the dimly lit corridors, toward his chambers.

Her master, Battousai: the most powerful vampire in all of France.

All beings, natural and supernatural, feared him. He was the one true nightmare of them all, some said. Known for devouring entire castleholds of humans, Battousai was known for showing no mercy toward his victims, be them human, lycan, or kin. His crimson hair was said to become deeper in color from the blood of his victims, his amber eyes waid to be the pits of damnation themselves. One would think that a vampire such as Battousai would have gained his legacy from a millenia of carnage, but actually, Battousai was quite young for a master vampire; perhaps the youngest of them all. He was only three-hundred and twenty-eight, and they way his plans were going, he planned on living for several more centuries.

Battousai was truely the demon of them all, to have gained followers -many of whom were his human slaves - and enemies in all of France. And his name would go down in the dark history as one of the most feared vampires in human and non-human history.

Most people thought this, but Kaoru, however, was an entirely different story. She did not see Battousai as the fiend that so many saw him as, rather, her protector, and Battousai accepted this role with open cape. What was more bewildering was that Kaoru was a human; and not an enslaved one at that. She was free to roam his vacuous castle wherever, except for forbidden corridors, rooms, and of course, the dungeons. But why Battousai decided to keep the human girl - and alive at that - raised everyone's suspcions; except for Kaoru's.

Perhaps it was her naiivity, for there was no one as kind and gentle as Kaoru. With the power that Battousai had, he could give her anything and everything that she desired most; of course, there was very little that Kaoru wanted in material good, but whatever little she wanted, Battousai gave to her. But Kaoru was far from a spoiled brat. She probably wouldn't have stayed in Battousai castle alive long enough if she had the personality of one. Kaoru was a very selfless girl. Known for giving portions of her well cooked meals to the slave children who were sent to starve for the evening if they did not do their jobs correctly, and for attempting to have a lively chat with vampires who were more stoic and distance, it was very hard for vampires to be jealous of the attention she recieved from Battousai and for the humans to be jealous of her freedom. She was just too pure. Creatures of the dark, such as vampires, despise purity above all else; they would want nothing more than to rid the world of such virtue, and some saw it their immortal mission to do so. But there was something about this young girl that would either cause a demon to go mad with desire or make one feel as if they had a heart.

So why did Battousai, of all creatures, keep this pure girl? How did she become a permenant resident at this castle? What were Battousai's true intentions with the girl? He never gave the details of how and why she came to be at this castle at such a tender age.

On the dawn of her seventeenth year, Kaoru began to wonder what purpose she had with her master. She had hoped that he would reveal all to her at the grand party that he threw in honor of her seventeenth birthday, but he did not commute with Kaoru at all: he just stood idolly by, sipping the red liquid from his flute, watching Kaoru mingle with the guest. She did not see it, but in the eyes swirled pure possessiveness as he watched her converse with men who had thoughts all of their own about the innocent girl before them. Though he did not have the power to read minds, Battousai could read their eyes, and he knew what those men wanted. Kaoru was truely naiive, to not see the desire in these men's eyes.

He would not allow it.

He had plans of his own.

And her naiivity would come into play.

After the party dwindled, a message was sent to Kaoru via servent: she was to meet Battousai in his room, at the twenty-second hour, which was in the hour. By that time, Kaoru would only have had enough time to quickly change into her night gown. Did he want her to come fully dressed, or not? Was he finally going to reveal his feelings of her to her, which was, in fact, the one wish she made at her party.

Meanwhile, Battousai stood by the nightstand, where a half empty goblet of blood stood. He had abandoned the metallic beverage when a certain thought struck him.

His ward, Kaoru, was summoned to his quarter tonight. Battousai knew she would come, even if the circumstances seemed a bit contingent. He spent several years watching her enough to know that the girl was smart with her heart, more than her brain. Just like all humans, Kaoru was trustful, the ideal prey. But Kaoru was different from other humans, who in Battousai's eyes were nothing but foodstuffs. Kaoru was the lone flower that managed to grow in the pestilance known as the human race. She was a girl who was the very definition of beauty, and desire. Humanity did not deserve a being such as she. No; she belonged best in the darkness: with him.

And after all of these years, Kaoru would finally be his: his vampiric mistress of the night.

Kaoru always thought the two of them to be close. Little did she know that there was always one thing that kept Battousai from uniting fully with Kaoru:

Her purity.

And in a matter of minutes, that wall would tumbled to the ground, hopefully in a way both of them would enjoy. Battousai smirked.

Finally, Kaoru had made it to the doors of Battousai's bedroom. The mahogany doors were heavy, and stained so dark that they appeared black. The double doors were hard, and they made Kaoru's knuckles twinge when she was forced to knock on the door, loud enough so the sound would reverberate through the thick wood. But it took only two raps for Kaoru to gain a reply.

"Enter," a low and husky voice called.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt the nervousness coming back to the pits of her stomach.

Kaoru walked into Battousai's mansion-sized bedroom, and saw him standing near the edge of his extra king-sized canopy bed, wearing a jet black silk robe with matching sleeping pants. His red hair was free from its tie and it fell freely over his back and exposed chest. The sight of him dressed like this - whenever she met Battousai at this time of night, he was fully dressed and walking about, being a vampire and all, he didn't get ready for bed until early in the morning. Tonight, he looked like he was ready for bed. Or ready for something. It made Kaoru, anxious.

She herself was dressed in her nightwear as Battousai saw. It was identical to the gown that she was wearing earlier at the party. It was pure white, and was loose from her bust down, where the rest fell to the ground, only exposing her toes. The sleeves were elastic like and hugged the edge of her shoulders, leaving the rest of her arms and collar exposed. The only difference between the two dresses was that this one was clearly for nighttime, being more smooth and comfortable, lighter, having no embellishments, and not being designed to wear undergraments underneath. Kaoru was obviously prepared for bed, except for her hair, which was still in its elegant yet simple up-do.

"Happy seventeenth year, Kaoru," Battousai said, while kissing her slender and pale hand. She usually shivered at such a touch, but instead blushed, which Battousai noticed with a smirk.

He wistfully moved behind her.

"May your beauty continue to grow for years to come," he said, standing directly behind her but, far enough for her to feel his unusally low emmitance of aura.

She felt a shiver pooling at the base of her spine when Battousai came closer to her back, however.

Kaoru tensed as she felt his hands sneak around her slim waist. "Do you know how beautiful you have become, Kaoru?" he whispered into her ear. Though he had no breath, Kaoru could feel its essence as the shiver that began to creep up her spine.

"Thank you, Master Battou-" Kaoru began to say softly, but stopped when she felt the trail of kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Master Battousai, what are you doing?" she asked with a quiver in her voice, as he continued to kiss her shoulder blade, while gradually pulling down her gown's shoulder length sleeve in order to continue.

"Please, do not call me 'Master' tonight. Just 'Battousai'."

"Well, Battousai, wha-"

"I am about to give you MY gift," he answered for her quickly as he trailed kisses to the other side of her back.

Kaoru's heart began to beat faster at his implication. Battousai felt her nervousness.

And he loved it.

"I- don't know what to say," Kaoru replied, trying to sound calm, but her fast-beating heart giving her true emotions away.

"You do not have to say anything, love," Battousai said has he began to take the crystal and pearl hairs pins out of her hair, allowing the long, graceful curls to billow down her back. He turned her body around, making her gaze into his amber orbs. "I will be gentle with you."

With one quick movement, Battousai removed the pure white gown from Kaoru's body, revealing her nakedness to him fully. Kaoru opened her mouth, but all that escaped was a small gasp, a taunt and frightened sound as she tried to cover herself with her raven tresses and arms.

Battousai heard her gasp, and felt slightly ashamed for his forwardness. But he had to get rid of her purity, one way or another, in order to make her his eternal lover. But, he would make sure that she would enjoy this experience as well.

"There will be no need for that tonight," he said seductively but softly, gently grasping her wrists in order to pull her arms away so he could looks at her nude and flawless petite form.

"Please," Kaoru began, avoiding eye contact with his soft amber orbs, "I-"

She would have finished by saying that she wished to not lie with him, until he settled a gentle kiss on her lips. Despite his forward advances, the kiss was not forced or hard, but light and feathery, and Battousai admitted to himself that if he still had a heartbeat, even it would skip a beat at the feel of her velvet and tender lips on his.

"I promise, with all of my immortal being, that I will not harm you," he said as he carried her to his vacuous bed, laying her on the crimson, silk sheets. Her pale form against the blood red sheets made her all the more radiant, and all the more desirable. Though she knew it was nearly impossible to hid her indecentness from his golden eye, Kaoru closed her legs together and brought her hair to cover her breasts, but as she did so, Battousai had already released his muscular but slim body from his own garbs, and climbed onto the bed next to Kaoru, who blushed at the sight of his naked form. All Battousai did was grin.

Kaoru backed her body toward the silk pillows at the headboard, hoping to buy her purity a little more time, but Battousai easily caught up with her, bringing his left arm over her body so she couldn't escape past him. Seeing Kaoru slightly on her back, her frontal body presented to him so clearly, made Battousai's desire for her grow even more, but he restrained himself from acting so brashly: the last thing he wanted was to scare her and make this pleasurable experience a frightful and painful one for her.

Battousai closed the space between them, so that they would be so close that their noses touched, so close that her nipples softly grazed his muscular chest, so close that she could not escape his gaze...

"Are you ready to accept my gift, love?" he asked Kaoru in a low but sensuous growl.

A million emotions crossed Kaoru's mind, the first one being fear. She had been under Battousai's protective cape since the fateful night when he brought her to his castle. She had been most certainly frightened of his demonic identity, but she still felt safest in his presence. But this transition from protector to lover in such a short amount of time... was this Battousai's intentions from the beginning? Had he merely protected her from harm to fufill his lustful needs when she matured? If it were for that, she certainly did not want to give herself to him!

But his hypnotic, amber orbs told a different side, a side that wanted to obtain more reason to protect her, a side that wanted to love her. And she wanted to love that side back.

Before Kaoru could answer with any response, however, Battousai had already climbed on top of her, his naked, seductive muscular flesh hovering over hers, his hypnotic gaze with powerful and dominating chest daring her to say "no".

Kaoru trailed her azure orbs down his fit form, and settled for the first time upon a man's arousal. The new and estranged sight sent a flair to her lower regions, which granted her a new and estranged feeling.

Battousai smirked upon sensing Kaoru's own arousal. Ready or not, he would accomplish the first step in claiming Kaoru as his own, and give himself - as well as her - pleasure throughout the entire night.

Kaoru twinged as she opened her mouth to answer, Battousai bringing his hand up to her face, stroking her flushed cheeks all the way down to her glossly, pink lips. She was scared, but what was this other feeling that overcame her?

Kaoru decided to give whatever came to her mind first as her answer to her master.

"I-I guess so," she said answered, unsure and hesistantly, "but-"

Before she could answer further, it was already too late, for Battousai had already locked their lips in another passionate kiss, pressing her soft, heated body against has hard, cold one, seperating her legs which gaurded his entrance to her purity.

She released a gasp - that was half frightful, half pleasurable - as Battousai continued to love her body with utter devotion.

And just as quickly as Battousai removed her pure, white gown with ease earlier, Kaoru's purity was also gone within the timehold of the night.

* * *

Battousai didn't go to sleep at all after that night's events. He stayed positioned on his side, resting his head on his hand, all the while watching the girl next to him sleeping almost blissfully, with a bored and glowery expression upon him.

He remembered how he took Kaoru's virginity away so rapidly, and how even though he tried to do in a way so she would also enjoy it, he felt her agitated aura throughout the whole ordeal. After only ten minutes of intercourse, Kaoru was panting, not from pleasure, but from exhaustion. Battousai was so preoccupied with his own desires that he forgot to make love to Kaoru at her pace instead of his: it was suppose to be his gift to her, afterall. Kaoru did her best to conceal her anguish, but she couldn't help but tell him that she needed rest. Having felt Kaoru's exhausted and confused state, Battousai stopped in a seconds noticed, and allowed her to conceal herself under the crimson sheets, which made her appear to be engulfed in a sea of blood, and sleep. He made no move to take advantage of her during her rest, and kept his hands to himself.

Thus, Battousai was left with the rest of the night to contemplate his actions. Had he been too rough with her on her first time? Did he scare her, scar her heart? Would Kaoru forgive him? Would he forgive himself?..

He narrowed his eyes at the sleeping beauty at the last question. Why would he feel badly? The whole reason why he did this was so he could finally be one step closer to claiming her as his dark mistress. Battousai needed her purity to be gone in order to claim her neck.

And the final step was about to proceed.

He edged closer to Kaoru, and turned her body from her side position to her back. He slowly pulled the sheets which hid her body down, exposing her nakedness to him once again. Battousai eyed her body hungrily: from her angelic face with soft, black locks of hair, which were still damp from sweat, her smooth, perfectly exposed neck, her erected nipples that layed upon her shaply breasts, to her flat stomach. He brought his hand to her forhead, and hovered it aboved and down her body, feeling her aura. Battousai felt that she was calm in her sleep.

Perfect.

"My beautiful Kaoru," he purred softly as he gently rolled on top of her, straddling her hips, "you are too perfect for the human world."

He snuck his hands underneath Kaoru's body, bringing her up closer to his. Tilting her neck to the side, Battousai licked it, and then nuzzled it.

He raised his head, revealing his fangs.

"Which is why I must make you a part of my world," he proclaimed to the sleeping girl in a dark voice.

His fangs penetrated her soft flesh with ease, and he held onto her back and pressed his body against hers to intensify the lustful moment. Finally, after many years of waiting, Kaoru would finally be completely his.

Only he could not draw any blood.

'What the?...' he thought as he tried to suck the blood from her puncture wounds, resulting in a lack of the metallic taste in his mouth. 'Does she have blood? Is she truely human?' he thought as his amber eyes darted to the wound on her neck. The blood was most definately there; he felt Kaoru's pulse pumping the blood within her body. So why couldn't he taste her?!

Battousai tried again, only to find that his fangs somehow repelled him from drinking Kaoru. His fangs and the blood were as if they were negatively charged.

He became frantic. Should he bite her in another spot? No. He did not wish to maar her body further. The situation perplexed Battousai as he laid her on the bed once more, a soft moan the only sign of Kaoru's lively unconciousness. Why could he not claim this girl? He had vanquished her of her purity, the only blockade to his goal of making her his vampiric mistress.

Was Kaoru so pure at heart that no vampire master could claim her forcefully, or was it Battousai's own morals that also stood as a blockade?

Battousai scoffed at the thought. 'As if I would care,' he thought has he looked down at Kaoru, watching the rise and fall of her bare chest. His face flushed with frustration and lust. Vampires didn't have what humans called "souls", so why would he have morals toward this girl?

But why did his gut turn when he thought of Kaoru's positition in his selfish intentions? Did he berate himself for killing her family at such a young age, and keeping her till she bloomed into the woman she was today just so he could claim her as a vampire by stealing her innoncence in order to burn the mark of eternal life, youth, and darkness, all against her will?

Cursing, Battousai brought the sheets over Kaoru's shoulder so she would not be cold, not before pressing his velvet robe on her puncture wound. She was no lycan, but a vampire wound should heal by the morning.

Battousai looked after her as she slept soundlessly. It was odd that she did not stir even a bit through what just transpired. But how would Kaoru be in the morning? He would imagine her being quite nervous and uncomforable in his presence, which, up until that night, had alway made her feel safe. When did he start feeling such ways toward a human?

The night he sensed something desirable within the five year old girl in the white nightgown who witnessed her parents being fed upon by a demon, he supposed.

The young Kaoru was so naiive, even purer at heart. To have just walked up so precariously to the demon who slaughtered her family was mind boggling, even to the oldest demon. Kaoru may have accepted him so quickly, but there was only one thing on Battousai's mind at the time: blood. He wanted to taste the blood of young child right then and there, but he could not even penetrate her skin. The young girl's purity was so strong, it was blinding to the mind. All he could do was nuzzle her neck in order to not frighten her further. When he actually stared at Kaoru's face for the first time, he could not describe how astoundingly pretty this child was. Her round, rosy cheeks and wide azure eyes were the only color on her otherwise pale face, and her shoulder length hair was as dark as the midnight sky. Such a pretty face would blossom into the most desirable woman on the face of the Earth, and all beings, demon and human alike, would want to claim her as his woman.

But Battousai got to her first.

So he decided to take the girl into his arms, into his world. He would protect her from the things she feared under his cape, and when the day came, he would love her under his sheets.

However, Battousai did fail to protect her: from himself.

His lust for her had gone too far. So driven by his desires did Battousai not even realize how much he had made her suffer. Could he really be happy by the thought of him seducing Kaoru and failing to bring her pleasure through it all? Battousai realized that he had broken three promises to her:

He broke his promise to protect her. He broke his promise to never harm her.  
And his latest broken promise: his promise to not take advantage of her.

And mangaged to break all three in the course of one night.

On the bed of broken promises, the demon sat next to the sleeping angel, and mentally scolded himself for his selfishness. He did not care if he was the master vampire; his behavior to his Kaoru was inexcusible. But what drove him to do this? Was it lust alone, or was it something more?

Was it fear of loosing Kaoru to the curse of time that drove him to make her his for eternity?

Was it, love?

His eye flinched at this revelation. Battousai had said before that vampires didn't have souls, so it would be absolutely impossible for any vampire to feel such, compassion, let alone him.

But on the other hand, people said it was impossible for a mortal to stay with a demon of the night out of their own free will.

And here Kaoru was, living with Battousai for more than a decade.

Perhaps not everything in this dark world was impossible.

And on that bed, Battousai made another promise to his angel, a promise that he would scorn himself if he failed to keep it.

He promised to love Kaoru with all his passion.

* * *

The first thing Kaoru felt when she woke up the next morning was an aching in between her legs. She hissed as she sat up, trying to rekindle her memories of the previous night.

The memories flowed back to her mind when the saw that the bed sheets uncovered her bareness.

Kaoru's heart began to beat rapidly as she thought of what happen, and her heart stopped beating entirely when saw the entity sitting on the edge of the bed.

Battousai.

He was dressed in nothing but his black sleeping slacks, and he stared at her with lifeless eyes, almost guilt filled.

"Master Battousai," Kaoru greeted, bringing the crimsons sheets up to wrap around her torso, avoiding eye contact all the while. No doubt she was embarrassed to be in the presence of Battousai.

"Kaoru," he said curtly. Normally, Battousai would go on to saying, "are feeling well this morning?" but he already knew the answer, and, he didn't really want Kaoru to say it herself.

"I'm- alright." Kaoru started out as casual as possible, but then reduced her words to nothing more than a whisper. Battousai saw Kaoru clench the sheets to her torso even more tightly. He was hoping that in the morning after, she would not feel ashamed to hide her delicate and now flawless body (since the bite wound had healed) from him. 'I was hoping that this wouldn't happen,' he thought to himself, turning away while Kaoru retrieved her nightgown and slipped it back on her body. Once she was done, Kaoru continued to star in the opposite direction. Nervously, she peeked her head over her shoulder to glance at Battousai, who - until he turned his head to look in her direction also - was looking at the window, blanketed with a thick, velvet-black curtain to shield him from the rising sun. Kaoru hadn't meant to flinch when he turned his head toward her so suddenly. He remained as he was.

Soon, an empty stillness filled the room, neither of them moving, and only the two of them staring at each other intently. Kaoru hadn't meant to stare at Battousai either, especially now. But for some reason, she just couldn't tear her gaze away from his half-naked form...

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to the memories of the previous night, and Kaoru absentmindedly wrapped her arms around her body and bit her lips as she was suddenly aware that Battousai was staring back at her. She knew it was rude, but - how embarrassed she felt being scrutinized by Battousai after the events of last night! Kaoru suddenly felt dirty, unclean...

"I suppose that you might want to take a bath, Kaoru," his voice reached her ears. She looked up to see Battousai looking away toward the covered window again. "I should go, if you'd like."

The last part was said rather quietly, as if Battousai wasn't sure of himself as he said it. But Kaoru could tell that he meant to say nothing more, no possible opening for an innuendo referring to their-

Before Kaoru could finish the thought, she shook it from her head as she walked past Battousai's position and toward the door, never looking back once. "Thank you," she muttered, barely audible.

She slowly closed the door behind her, leaving Battousai with his mysterious thoughts in his dark quarter.

* * *

The large bathing room was quite a sight to behold. One could not believe that a vampire would be so serious about cleanliness upon setting sight to the swimming pool-sized bath tub, which was more of a bathing pool than any tub. The pool was made from white marble, and candles were positioned around the edge. At one end of the pool was a sitting area where one could relax and enjoy the luxoriously-heated bath water, and at the other was a makeshift waterfall that acted as a shower. It was truely heaven.

In one corner of the room was a smaller spa-sized pool, prefably for the use of a child. Kaoru remembered that Battousai had that installed especially for her, since when she was five, she was far too small to support herself in the larger pool. Kaoru had some happy memories in the bathing room. She remembered how on somedays, she would ask Battousai to come in the bath with her, to which he complied. He would just sit off to one side of the pool and watched as Kaoru swam about the other, splashing and playing in the suds, probably having no intentions of joining her. When feeling particulary affectionate, she would climb behind Battousai on the edge of the pool and wash his long, fiery locks, Battousai making no oppositions to the act, as it felt good to have your hair washed by others. And when Kaoru started to feel sleepy, she would climb into his lap and nestle her head into his chest and fall asleep, and when she woke up, she would already be dressed in her nightgown and in her bed.

Looking back into the past, she did many intimate things with Battousai when she was a child. She bathed with him (which was about the most intimate action they two could have done), slept in his bed when she had nightmares, sat in his lap... Yes, the chambermaids where there to do those jobs, but Kaoru always went to Battousai. Of course, back then she was innocent and naiive about a man's desires. But, did Battousai always think that way toward Kaoru as a child the same why he thought of her last night: lustful? The hypothesis itself was disturbing for an adult man to think such a way toward a child, but Battousai wasn't a human man... Still, to think they did all of that while Battousai thought like that.

Kaoru immediately shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts for the time being. Now all she wanted to do was bathe.

Kaoru saw that the bathing pool was already ready for her upon arriving at the sheer white sheets that separated the bathing area from the rest of the bathing room. The heated scent of jasmine oil drifted through the room, the surface water covered with fresh rose petals, and the chambermaids awaiting her arrival. No doubt Battousai saw to the preparations: he always ordered the chambermaids to prepare the bath especially for Kaoru beforehand.

"Welcome, Miss Kaoru," they greeted, Kaoru replying with a nod, smiling. As they made their way to undress her, Kaoru's mind flashed back to the previous night, to the feel of Battousai slipping her nightgown off of her body. She blushed and looked away embarrassed, hurrying to the bathing pool to hide her body from the five pairs of eyes in the room.

The moment the warm water made contact with her aching hips, Kaoru immediately submersed her entire body into the water.

Kaoru then stood up in the bathing pool, rose petals sticking to her hair and body as she rose from the water. She proceeded to washing every part of her with the wash cloth. Once she was done with her entire upper torso, Kaoru made her way down to her intimate areas. Kaoru gulp, as she approached her womanhood. She began to cleanse that area, but a jolt went up her body when she cleansed it deeper, causing Kaoru to pull her hand immediately away. The sensation - she remembered it being the almost exact same one she felt when Battousai was inside of her the previous night. The sensation itself felt rather, pleasant, but why did it hurt when Battousai gave it to her?

"He promised that he wouldn't hurt me," she whispered to herself while clenching the wet washcloth to her chest. Knowing what she had to do, Kaoru dove in and washed her womanhood as deep as she could, squeezing her eyes closed at the feel of the washcloth on her womanhood, the rhythmatic feeling reminding her so much of Battousai entering and exiting her, only, he did so at a pace that she was not ready for, and in so doing, gave her more discomfort than pleasure.

She stopped abruptly and brought the cloth away, only to find spots of red on the white cloth. "Blood?" Kaoru said to herself, as she examined the water around her legs. There was no hiding that there was a small cloud of red in the vacinity of her womanhood, and a small pain trailing behind. Now that she thought about it, Kaoru felt a stinging in her along with the aching when she rose from the bed that morning. Since she was nowhere near her monthly cycle, she knew the bleeding could have come from only one other source...

Kaoru tearfully gasped. She looked back into the past, as earlier as her childhood and as late as last night. She thought about all the times she spent alone with Battousai as a child, and how he appeared to have no lustful intentions to the child. Was that all just a facade? Did he care for her just to do this to her when she matured? 'No,' Kaoru thought to herself. 'He does care for me. I know he does, but-'. Kaoru switched her thoughts to last night, when Battousai said that he would be gentle with her. Kaoru had eavsdropped on the chambermaids when they would talk risque, about how a girl's first time would be a bit painful, but the gentlness and passion coming from her mate would soothe the pains away and bring her much pleasure. If that was so, why didn't it occur with Kaoru? She would not decline the fact that the feeling of Battousai inside of her was unpleasant: the first several moments felt strangely heavenly. It was the lovemaking after that moment when it became uncomfortable. Battousai went in and out of her at pace she was not prepared to contend with. Kaoru had so many intentions for her first time (which, in her heart, she had also wanted it to be with Battousai). She wanted her first time to be slow and steady, she wanted soft kisses placed on her lips while she wrapped her arms around Battousai's powerful back. It was suppose to be an epiphany of her love life - their love life.

Instead, it was filled with more displeasure than pleasure. Battousai had went too fast for her, his kisses a bit too hard, and Kaoru instead wrapped her hands around the sheets instead of his back. All in all, his pleasure came first, and what made it worst was that it was on her birthday. She was seduced and used to his desire.

Did Battousai even love her, like Kaoru did him? Or was his only intention from the beginning to bed her? Or was he driven by another desire?

Afraid to even look at herself, Kaoru covered her body as much as the small washcloth allowed. She hugged herself, her salty tears mixing with the once pure and crystal clear bath water. Thoughts of her first intimate experience with Battousai flashed through her head, and feelings of confused and maimed emotions threatened to tug her heart out. Kaoru moved the wash cloth to her chest, hoping that the damp cloth would sooth the pain in her heart, but it was of no use. The chambermaids, who were watching her from the edge of pool, allowed the girl to have her time to herself, and thought it best to let Kaoru release her emotions and cleanse them there. While they watched from the side, another spectator watched the weeping girl from behind the curtains, and also made no move to interfere. The molten eyes were somber, and a glint of sadness were found in them at the girl's next words.

"Why, Battousai?" she asked, the petals that slowly made their way toward Kaoru's hips eventually capsizing from the weight of Kaoru's shower of tears. "I feel so- betrayed. So used."

His lips parted, as if to shout out to her, but they closed. He could not begin to describe the guilt he felt when he heard her mutter those words, a waterfall of tears spilling from her oceans for eyes. He had made the one he valued most feel like the scum that he did not even feel worthy of feeding upon. Like a tool.

But was she right?

'She was what I wanted. And I used herself in order to get her.' he thought to himself as he faded behind the sheer curtains.

Kaoru thought that no one was watching her despicable form weep during her indecency, but she allowed her locks to cascade down her back and over her chest, in order to prevent others from defaming her body like one man already had.

Notes:

Damn. I hope that wasn't too sappy for the beginning of a vamp fic.

Yeah. This is my first vamp fic. I actually started this around mid-fall of last year, and added as I went along. I just recently completed the first chapter, and now it's finally time to post my masterpiece. I've always wanted to write a fic where Kenshin/Battousai was just a total badass - an (almost) emotionless killer who (pretty much) loved it. This is meant to be twin-shot, just two chapters. Actually, it was meant to be a one-shot, but it got a tad bit long, so I had to divide it. I've got my mind set on an actual series based off of this, with the main character being Kenji. We don't have enough Kenji fics round here. If this were perfect planning, this fic would have actually been a prequel. Oh well. Until chapter two...


End file.
